Shadow in the Light
by Darksunny
Summary: A tail of lovers lives intertwined, and their many adventures
1. Chapter 1

_**Hallo! I'm Kay The author of this lovely story, the only thing I own in this story is my character Kahe while Ehlyj is my boyfriends character**_

_**this story is written for pleasure hopefully you all like it enjoy 3**_

_**ps. specail thanks to my beta for everything shes done**_

~Chapter.1~

Ehlyj moved on all fours through the tight crawl space, followed by his partner, who remained hooded like him. The only thing that gave them away was their tails. They

simply needed it for balance...among other things. The two khajits moved as a perfect duo almost as one. The two made no noise as if they were ghostly apparitions that

haunted this tomb. The fact that they carried metal weapons ensured that this was not the case. Ehlyj stopped, suddenly holding one clawed finger up to his partner as if

to warn. They both undoubtedly smelled it, the smell of death walking. He lifted his tail to wisp under the hooded chin of his partner, his lover, his wife. He turned to flash

a toothy grin at her with his gold eyes flashing.

Kahe's soft lips curved up into a smirk, her white canines flashing in the dim light, though to them this was more like a well lit room. She made a silent leap onto his back

because the crawl space had widened out. She stuck her face into the side of his hood and nuzzled his ear which caused him to stop in his tracks; she then licked the

edge of his jaw to reward him. All while she did this she had her bow drawn, which was her weapon of choice. Nobody compared to her skills and speed. Her arrow silently

flew from her bow she smirked against her mate's ear as she felt him tense.

He blinked several times, his left eyelid twitched as he reached up and felt the holes in his hood from one of the darts. It was a close call. He snuffed once, purring at his

lover's quiet words, her voice was so silent that not even the dead souls could've heard it in the great beyond. They both had the wonderful ears of a Lynx, his own of

which were tipped with dark red fur and stuck out of two holes in the top of his hood. He purred a deeper purr than hers, upon feeling her smooth, warm body slide

between his legs and up against his front. He was a very stout Khajit considering his chosen line of...work and work it had been, to get to where he was within the Guild

of thieves. The Guild had been restored to its former glory...or almost... at the hands of him and his mate. They'd suffered many scars together, many near-deaths and had

saved one another in just about any situation one could imagine, ranging from the deathly halls of Red Eagle, to the ridiculous humors found in the bars of Whiterun. He

trusted her, and only her to accompany him as often as she did. He was almost never seen without her nearby and vice-versa these days.

"Oh, traps like these...mean only one thing." His lips curled into a wry smirk. He didn't have to say it; they both knew it-treasure. He'd become used to her teasing him

about their distinct age difference, pinching the back of her thigh as they moved forward.

Grinding her teeth through narrowed eyes, she pushed back her hood stopping again. She felt her mates body heat through her light armor, thick, long blonde hair fell

down to brush her rear. This length and color were so rare among Khajit-even her fur, which was a slight shade darker then her almost silver hair, was exotic. Her distinct

markings were all black and her eyes looked as though they had been kohled by an Egyptian maid. She reached up absentmindedly to stroke the braid at her temple,

which was threaded with the feathers from many of her greatest foes arrows, her mind deep in thought.

She turned to her mate, her lover, her husband, her partner and gazed into his eyes moving closer to him. Beginning a prosses she always went through before they both

risked their very beings for treasure, she reached up and lowered his own hood, clasping her hands behind his neck, she pressed her body as close to him as she could

get. Tilting her head back she looked up into his eyes, and saw them burning with a deep intensity, filled with love for her. Burrowing into his chest, spoke quietly again.

"I Love you Ehlyj, keeper of my heart, and other half to my soul."

Pressing her lips to his, she kissed him and sucked his lower lip into her mouth. Stroking his tongue with her own, she kissed him until both were left near breathless.

Ehlyj's hands were digging into her hips, though he made sure his claws did not pierce her armor. She stepped back from him, turning she tucked her hair back into her

hood and crouched, stepping quietly forward; she paused to wait for him right in front of the hall, that was where their path would truly begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Ehlyj's feline tongue slicked out, cleaning the front of his incisors after the loving show of affection between the two slender beings. His hood went back over his head, concealing his slicked, light brown hair as his eyes widened somewhat, to draw in more light. His ears perked up and to the right as he leaned past his lover's shoulder, listening carefully to catch the echoes of any movement ahead. They had three choices as far as directions were concerned, but all of their senses pointed them down the center corridor. He gently tugged the base of her tail twice, the sign they both understood to mean "this way", and walked only a couple feet ahead of her. As they made their way down the hallway, the smell of ancient death began to mix with the noxious odor of a very recent death. He looked up and saw what looked to be the last thief who'd gotten this far stuck to the ceiling in a row of ceiling traps.

_It must've slammed down and impaled him after he'd triggered it._ Eyes glancing around, he took a step over a pressure plate hidden under a slightly raised brick. A mistake would've been easy to make, he understood how anyone other than a Khajit could've fallen prey to such a well-concealed trap. He didn't have to turn and warn his lover, her attention to the way he moved was down to an exact science. She mimicked every movement he made, mirroring it. It was incredibly rare for them to miss a beat. They got to a room with an entrance that opened up wide...the air was less dense in here, but no doubt this was where their goal drew them. He put his black gloves on, a sign of him readying for a fight.

Her small delicate feline nose wrinkled at the smell of the clearly un-superior human stench it produced after dying. Her eyes rolled at its clear stupidity. The room before them was an obvious resting place; she drew out arrow merely to check it out of habit. She looked at the head of her arrow, which was coated in a shining glaze of evenly coated ice wraith essence, if her arrow were to hit its mark, the coated head would explode- basically freezing the creature from the inside out only in the area she hit. However, if the creature survived being frozen, it would remain crippled and motionless until her lover beheaded the being.

She laid a hand on her lover's shoulder as he had begun to walk forward, this told him to wait, though she knew he was eager for the treasure. She knew she had to go first before he went running into the fight. She put away the arrow, and slinked through the room, heading for the center and to the back somewhat. Her destination- the top of a ledge above an elaborate obsidian thrown, she smirked as she leapt on to the creature there truly guarding the treasure they sought. The elaborate coffin reeked of malice and death causing her back fur to rise and her tail to fluff, she choked back a hiss. Though she knew that the coffin would not open till they either attempted to take the treasure or the rest of the beings guarding it fell. She leapt atop the throne, landing in a crouch. Looking over her shoulder, she tensed as she spotted, on a ledge across the room, a round table where six to seven black robed beings sat, she looked back to the wall lined with the sleeping draugr. Making her decision, she finished climbing up to the ledge and crouched drawing shadows around her making her invisible to the naked eye- a blessed courtesy of Nocturnal. Drawing her bow she nocked her arrow and took aim. Looking to her lover, who look ready to spring, she used there bond to communicate.

_**Darling, there are about seven necromancers, I'm going to take out the sleeping draugr, the five separate coffins will most likely not activate until I take out at least one or two of them and then…**_

Letting her eyes flare brightly in the dark, she continued.

_**You may take the rest and we will face the great one together.**_

As soon as she finished telling him she began shooting rapidly as nothing was heard except for a collective moan from the now very dead draugr. The necromancers look around for a moment, but disregarded the noise thinking that nothing could possibly have come down here. Her lips curl in a self-satisfied smirk as she nocked another arrow.

His right ear flicked once, a signal he could make without having to avert his gaze from their targets. That meant he'd heard her directions from above. _She's always been blessed with so many talents,_ he thought to himself. Gathering information from a good vantage point gave him the opportunity to walk into otherwise 'unknowable' situations in confidence. He turned his face toward her, his ears lying back on his head and his face contorting into an overly happy smile directed at her. He understood and agreed, as her arrows silently flew. He then tightened his black gloves, which had gold lining on the edges, and walked directly and confidently up past the coffins into the light. With his black hooded garments, the necromancers that took notice of him first simply assumed he was one of their own. The leader's expression changed as time seemed to slow down,(the Khajit thief was bold for a reason and always added his own little twist when it came to battle plans) a look of shock appeared on the more seasoned leader's face as his eyes fell to his unusual gloves.

"Conjurer!" The other adepts had very little time to react before Ehlyj had turned his palm upward and made a rising motion with a single finger. A loud fluidly static ear-piercing noise roared as the air above their table was torn at the molecular level, revealing a dark portal, allowing what looked like an ethereal wolf spirit to lunge through, landing on one of the acolytes with his jaws round the poor man's skull. His screams were met by two more of his friends after a couple more wolves darted out of the opening. The leader took his chance to flee his comrades; the bounds of loyalty did not run deep in the circles of necromancy.

She shook her head in amusement as the leader ran, she even dared to let herself laugh out loud as she kept her shadowy form and went after the silly leader who thought to escape. As she laughed and gave chase, she heard the leaders pulse spike and smelled his fear rise. This made the true animal instinct within her rise causing her fur to stand on end. A low feminine, but menacing none the less growl emitted from the back of her throat, she saw him turn and look her way with wide white eyes and knew that all he would see was the slim flickering of a shadow following. Soon, the true fear would begin, for it was widely known that only one creature was this greatly blessed by Nocturnal and if her shadow incarnation chased you, your death was clearly written. He turned to focus on what was the exit of the cave, only to find a lovely Khajit maiden dressed in black amour with rare golden locks falling to her waist, blocking his way. He took the bait exactly as she wanted him to. The leader sneered at her, raking her body with a deadly lust filled glaze, to which she responded by crouching, her face almost contorted as she smiled a feral smile that iced over any man or woman's heart with absolute fear. She leapt at him tackling him to the floor, the leader let out a high pitched inhuman scream as he came face to face with the feral maw of the female Khajit. The last thing he saw were glowing emerald eyes as she stabbed him in the chest with her ice wraith dagger. She twisted it deep into his chest, a loud snarling noise emitting and continuing to emit from her throat. Her lip was curled up as she leaned down to inhale then man's essence, but she pulled back and shook herself refraining from doing something that could change her entire being. It was a risk that the gifts she had been blessed with from Nocturnal- there was always a price to pay. She could not get close to the victims she killed without being tempted to draw their essence, which was why she was a master archer. She lifted herself from the now dead necromancer and pulled up her hood and looked over to her mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Ehlyj walked forward, his black gloved hands tightened into curled fists, following the scent of his lover, which was more distinct for him than actually being able to see her. As he found her, dagger still plunged deep within the Expert Necromancer; his eyes glanced to the hilt of the weapon she'd used. His yellow eyes glowed like a cat's would at night, moving from the dark weapon to his lover's face, seeing, and knowing that she suffered every day with that curse of hers. It was the price she paid among other things, for the choices they'd made and the enemies that had gone hand-in-hand with those choices. She would NEVER have to face them alone; he would make sure of that. Behind him followed three of the summoned ethereal wolves, whose bodies were a semi-transparent purple, like the second moon, and whose snouts still dripped with the physical blood of the mortals they'd just murdered. Ehlyj gestured with his tail in the direction ahead of them, to scout the rest of the way down-which they proceeded to do, passing directly through his wife like ghosts. He walked forward, eyes on her; he kicked the necromancer's temple once with his leather boot, checking for any reminiscent signs of life. Not necessarily for conformation, but out of habit. They never made errors like that.

Perhaps he just wanted to-

"My darling, I…" -he opened his mouth, to possibly address the subject of her curse, but realizing he had similar issues of his own, he did not want to seem hypocritical.

-We should head back to the nearest guild tavern."

Kahe placed a gloved hand on her husband's chest and looked up meeting his yellow gaze; words began rasping from her throat-

"Tell me what you wanted to say, do not say it is not important or never mind, everything you say is important to me and you know how I feel when you don't tell me all that is on your mind."

She moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Yes, she was well aware the death lord could rise at any moment, but she knew they had plenty of time. They always had time, she would always know this. She closed her eyes and listened to him breathe before she spoke to him again.

"You can tell me here or at the tavern, but you will tell me...please." It was a moment of weakness for her, she shouldn't have gone hand to hand with the necromancer, but none-the-less she sought comfort and protection from her mate this time. Kahe breathed deeply, taking in his scent which was one of the few things that brought her comfort and also acted like an aphrodisiac. She nuzzled his chest in a helpless gesture; she realized (with her head against his chest) she had to make a decision of where they would go next. Once more she looked up and met his gaze, she cupped his jaw in her paw-like hands and on an almost silent whisper she said to him-

"I will always Love you Ehlyj , my heart and soul."

His tail stuck straight out behind him, frizzled on the end for a moment, at the touch of his lover. It would seem that both of the lovers had a fair hand inside of the dark arts, more so than most others in the continent of Skyrim. He himself had also had... dealings with Nocturnal, if they could be called that. Something about her seemed too deceptive for him to ever truly trust; sometimes he felt that maybe the horrid Daedric princess was just trying to get back at HIM through his wife. Little did she know how strong the two's bond was. The bonds of Khajit mates were much more primal and more unbreakable than the fleeting promises of humans. He wanted to look directly into the shadows, knowing Nocturnal was watching them and curse her for what she was. For now, his ears perked back up, showing the stronger side of himself, the unfaltering side that the guild had come to trust and follow with their lives.

"We will go back to the tavern for now. Come now, if we timed it correctly, dusk should be ending and Lunari will guide us back home." (Lunari was the purple moon that guided them) For the trip back, he felt content knowing the wolf spirits guarded them from behind as they travelled along lesser known paths back to a small settlement just outside of Riften Lake.


End file.
